percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 2
Vega's POV Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA I gaze up towards the sky, Caleb was making me do paper works again. He said we were both in charge and he really need my help so whatever. Looking up the sky really makes me forget all about my problems and there’s a lot of them. My phone suddenly rung. It says Kevin. I immediately turn down the call. Kevin is a mortal admirer of mine and he totally sucks. My phone rang again, this time I answered it without even looking. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME?” I was surprise to hear a girl’s voice. It was Annie. “Vega, we need help.” “I’m going there as fast as I could.” I ran towards Caleb’s study room. Everyone not even me can enter it and right now is a very great time to break that rule. “Caleb get the hell out of your chair and help me get everyone to wake up we have a mission and hurry the hell up!” Caleb starting to fix himself while I start to wake the others up. Mary and Nick was the hardest one to wake up since they love the day more than the night. Caleb, Damion, Mary and I rode my car towards Annie’s place while the others got on the van. In a matter of time Caleb and the rest of us arrive at Annie’s house. There was blood everywhere my eyes looks and the bodies of Annie and her other priestess friends were lying everywhere. “I can’t... I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” “Neither can I.” Nick said. Caleb ask us to look around for clues to know who the hell in the world did this to the Priestesses of Nyx and what do they want. Mary and I came across a wall with the words "We did this for Olympus -Center of Light" written with blood. We should have figured it out, the only group that would have the guts to kill the Priestesses of Nyx are those goody too shoes. “We’re going to get revenge, I promise you that.” Layla said then she licked her tongue as if the thought was making her happy. The thought was making me happy. If someone will die during the revenge I would really be happy. Layla gave me a list of members of the Center of Light. I was thinking which person to torture and kill. Lilac was a goddess so we can’t kill her. Josh and Sarah both demititan. I want to kill both of them because they’re always bragging about how powerful they are just because they’re sons and daughters of Titans. Well News Flash; demiprotogenoi are more powerful than demititans, but I’ll save them for last. There’s Mikmak who's a daughter of Poseidon. I remember how much her father tried to kill me, and I would really like to kill her. There’s also Macky and Beatrix, the weakest. "Adeline, I know what's going through your mind," Caleb said suddenly. "They will pay" "I will decide that. I'm going to talk to my Dad first" He dissapeared. Whatever I thought. I started planning it out in my head.....everyone of them will pay for my friend's blood The Chiaroscuro Homepage [[The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 3|'Chapter 3']] Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Karikamiya